


Our Fate in a Coffee

by Milki_Stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Chronic Illness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milki_Stars/pseuds/Milki_Stars
Summary: Keith is a college student who falls in love with a beautiful barista.Shiro is a coffee shop owner who falls in love with a beautiful college student who starts coming in often.As they grow closer, problems rise between them.(I"ll update the summary later I know it sucks)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU on my mind for a while, and after season seven I finally decided to do it. I'll probably have two different endings to this. (Bad End) and (Good End) Please enjoy! Let me know if there are any errors and I'll fix them. First chapter is kind of corny and short sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Please give me title suggestions because i honestly cannot come up with a good one.

    Atlas was a comfortable hangout spot among sleep deprived college students. Housing good coffee and delectable pastries at an affordable price was a sure way to draw in customers, but the employees who worked there were the main attraction. At Least, that was what Lance told Keith.

 

“An actual angel who fell from the sky works there Keith,” Lance beamed, “She’s so beautiful.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, shifting his book bag as Lance continued to describe the barista. How he got swept into being Lance’s wingman for another one of his romantic endeavors, he had no clue. There was coffee involved, so it wasn't a complete waste of time. It was early evening and Keith had nothing better to do, so with the promise of coffee he accepted the offer to go out.

 

The shop was a five minute walk from campus, located in the downtown district that college students naturally flock to. As they neared the shop, Keith saw there were little to no people in the area, which was a plus. Keith didn’t particularly like anything social in general. He liked being alone much to his roommate's dismay.

 

“I’m sure you’ll like the place Keith,” Lance added, placing his hand on Keith shoulder as they walked. “It stays open late, has free wifi, and an overall chill atmosphere. Making it the perfect place for  an emo goth to get his brooding on.”

 

Keith snorts out a shallow laugh. “I’m neither of those things but okay.” Lance wasn't the type of person Keith would actively seek to be friends with. He was overconfident, annoying, but amiable. He didn’t really have a choice to not be friends with him, as they shared a dorm.

 

To Keith’s delight, they reached the cafe. The aroma of vanilla and coffee beans drifted throughout the store, welcoming them. Gentle murmurs of customers could barely be heard over the combination of comfortable music and the churning of a blender. Atlas was exceptionally favorable with it’s rustic look. Lance immediately straightened his posture and made his way over to the counter, where a woman was rearranging teacups behind it, back turned.

 

“Excuse me, I’d like to order.”

 

“Certainly!” The woman answered and began to turn around. “What can I- Oh. It’s you.” Even to Keith, who wasn't attracted to women, thought the barista was beautiful true to Lance’s word. She was dark skinned and fit. Her cloud white hair in a bun while her sapphire eyes looked Lance over once. Despite annoyance obstructing her face, she still looked kind. Keith noted she also had an accent.

 

“You remembered me!” Lance winked, confidence unfaltering.

 

“How could I forget? You held up the line.” She said. Keith read her name tag.

 

_Allura_

Keith stood behind Lance, making an effort to fit the role of a person waiting in line, rather than a wingman for the lost cause that was Lance McClain.

 

“I’ll have my usual.”

 

“Which would be?”

 

Lance’s remained unaffected by Allura’s unimpressed look.

 

“A Tall, Non-Fat Latte With Caramel Drizzle.”

“And for you sir?” Allura asked.

 

“Uh, can I just get a small coffee, just black please.” Keith answered. It earned a quirked eyebrow from Allura. He could imagine that she was mentally asking herself “ _Who the hell_ _comes to a speciality coffee shop and orders just a plain black coffee?_ ”

 

Keith looked around the shop while Allura rung up the order and began to make it. He paid no mind to Lance ogling Allura. Instead, he admired the lovely handwritten chalkboard menu on the counter which featured a seasonal special. His daze was interrupted by a loud crash, to which Allura yelped.

 

A glass had fallen off the back counter, shards littered the floor beneath her. Before Lance could express his concern, a man emerged from a backroom door and beat him to it.

 

‘Are you okay Allura? I heard a crash.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, taking in the man in one stare.

 

Stunning.

 

He had slate gray almond eyes, defined cheekbones and a concrete jaw. A scar draped across his nose, but Keith found even that charming. Thick, dark eyebrows sloped into a concerned expression. Twining cords of muscle shaped his entire body, chest hidden by a white t-shirt and apron. His hair was a short midnight black, shaved underneath with a prominent white forelock.    

In place of one of his toned arms was a prosthetic arm, giving him a hardcore look.

 

Keith read his nametag.

 

_Shiro_

 

Allura’s reply snapped him out of his adoring stare. “I’m alright, I accidentally knocked over a glass. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, accidents happen.” Shiro smiled. “Why don’t you get a broom and dustpan while I finish these two gentlemen’s orders?”

 

Allura nodded and disappeared into the backroom from which Shiro emerged from.

 

He finished making the drinks. “So who had the Tall, Non-Fat Latte With Caramel Drizzle?” Shiro announced. Lance raised his hand, claimed his drink and replied a small “Thanks” before finding a table to sit at. Keith’s heart hammered in his chest. He knew he was next, and he absolutely could not mess up this interaction.

 

“That leaves you with the plain black coffee right?” Shiro’s smile melted Keith’s heart, and also his ability to form correct sentences.

 

“I’m coffee black plain.” Keith stuttered. He was mentally kicking himself. “ _How do you fuck up this bad Kogane?!”_

 

Shiro laughs. “Alright coffee black plain, here you go. Hope you enjoy.” His laughter was bubbly, erasing whatever self deprecating thought Keith had. Keith replied with a nod and nervous smile and found a seat next to Lance at a table. He watched as Shiro returned to the backroom while Allura returned and started to clean up the broken glass.

 

“I’m coffee black plain.” Lance mocks in a high voice, earning a fierce glare from Keith and a kick from under the table.

 

“You’re one to talk. I bet the barista knocked the glass over on purpose just to get away from you.”

 

“Yeah, right! She was totally swooning over me!” Lance challenged, taking a long sip from his latte.

 

Keith pulled his laptop and books from his bag. “Yeah by swooning you mean mentally gagging.”

 

Lance just scoffed. “Drink your coffee and shut up.”

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Closing time was a relief for Shiro. He enjoyed his job, but since he owned the place, he spent most of his time working. His mind kept going back to the man who came in and ordered the black coffee. Those violet eyes and ebony hair lingered in Shiro’s mind.  He was just finishing sweeping up the front when Allura came out from the back room, letting out a stale yawn. Allura was a close friend who was always supportive of Shiro and his dreams. She was a great employee too, always staying overtime or covering for others.

 

“You’ve got a test tomorrow right?” He asked.

 

“No, the day after tomorrow.” She replied.

 

“How about you take tomorrow and the next day off? You’ve been working so hard this week I don’t want you to do bad on your test. I’ll cover for you.” Shiro smiled. It was the least he could do for her.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind coming in on test day.” She replied, grabbing some disinfectant spray and cloth.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“Okay, but you’ll call me if you need me? I don’t want you overworking yourself.” She began to clean the tables while Shiro started to tie up the trash.

 

“I’ll be alright. I have Hunk coming in tomorrow and Friday’s aren’t usually that busy.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Allura and Shiro finished closing up. It was a little after midnight. Atlas typically stayed open until midnight, but since business was slow they decided to close early.

 

“So how about those two guys who came in today?” Allura asked, catching Shiro off guard.

 

“Which ones?”

 

“The lanky one and the goth.”

 

Shiro knew which ones she was talking about. They seemed like nice guys, especially the one with the mullet. The way he dumbly claimed his coffee was cute. He didn’t really strike Shiro as a goth though.

 

“What about them?”

 

“I hope the lanky one doesn’t come back while I’m working.” She grumbled, unlocking her car.

 

Shiro chuckled. “He’s came in before right?”

 

“He did and held up the line. He’s something else.”

 

Allura wasn’t ready to re-enter the dating game. Lotor left her heartbroken, and _yes_ she could get any guy she wanted, but she wanted someone genuine and kind, someone who wanted her for her and not her looks.

 

“Maybe you should get to know him, he seemed pretty nice.”

 

“Maybe.” She got in her car, started it and rolled down the window to continue talking to Shiro. “I haven’t seen the other guy he was with before though, the goth. Who comes to a coffee shop and orders plain black coffee?”

 

“People who like black coffee.” Shiro laughed. “I don’t know he seemed kind of cute to me.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well then maybe _you_ should give him a chance.” She giggled, obviously teasing him.

 

Shiro’s cheeks immediately began to blush. “It’s not like that Allura, he just... I don’t know.”

 

She smiled. “ Sure, Shiro.I’ll see you later.”

 

He waved goodbye as she drove away, and headed back into the shop. The perks of owning his own shop was that he lived directly above it, kind of like those stereotypical TV families.  After locking up downstairs and turning off all the lights, he went up the stairs to his home. His cat began meowing, happy that her owner came home.

 

“Hey Black.” Shiro scratched behind her ears and she purred affectionately. His therapist suggested that a pet could help him out, and it did tremendously. Black was a long hair, and true to her name, all black. Shiro fed her, ate a bowl of cereal himself, removed his prosthetic and crawled into bed. His mind was swarming with thoughts, all of them about the man who ordered plain black coffee. He wondered why though. He was cute sure, but he probably wouldn’t come back to the shop again, right? Shiro wasn’t sure how he felt about him. Hell, the guy was probably straight and here Shiro was thinking about how he’s sort of fallen for him.

 

“He’ll be off your mind tomorrow.” He said to himself.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


He wasn’t off his mind tomorrow because the man came in about an hour or two after the shop opened.

 

The man looked tired, which was understandable. His eyebrows sharp and eyes dark, but yet there was still a kind look to them.

 

“What can I get for you this morning?” Shiro asked, smiling.

 

He brightened up when hearing Shiro’s voice, cheeks turning red.

 

“Just a small plain black coffee please.” His hands immediately went to his pockets. Nervous.

 

“Can I get a name for your order?”

 

“Uh, Keith.” He gave sheepish smile and took his wallet out to pay.

 

Shiro smiled. “Alright Keith, I’ll have that ready for you soon.”

 

Keith smiled back, and began to look around the shop trying not to stare at Shiro while he made his order.

 

Hunk had came in early that morning and made the usual pastries and was making more in the back. Shiro thought to just give one of the muffins free to Keith. _That wouldn’t be creepy...Would it?  Would Keith even eat it?_ Shiro bit the bullet and decided to give him one anyway. His mind was racing.

 

“Here’s your coffee and, if you’d like, a blueberry muffin.” Shiro handed Keith the coffee and placed the muffin in one of the pastry boxes and put it on the counter in front of Keith, incase he rejected it.

 

“But I didn’t order a muffin?” Keith questioned. He was positive he didn’t order one.

 

Shiro mentally kicked himself. He knew this would be creepy.

 

“No, but I thought I’d just give you it on the house.”

 

“Oh ok. Thank you.” Keith was generally confused. Why would Shiro give him a free muffin?

 

Keith waved goodbye and left the shop to head for class.

 

Shiro put his head in his hands, face flushing. _I’m such an idiot_

 

Keith began to think more about it as he walked, Shiro smiled at him, and he didn’t give anyone before him a muffin so why would he-

 

_I’m such a fucking idiot!_

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are disaster gays who need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to HiroAngelLight for coming up with great titles. 
> 
> I got Keith's outfit from LittleLuxray's university au on twitter! https://twitter.com/Little_Luxray/status/1026941150786199555
> 
> Go check them out they have such beautiful art.  
> Enjoy this Chapter! If you see any errors let me know! 
> 
> *also, if anyone knows how to link things in the notes like a hyperlink please let me know because I have no clue lol.

Shiro was exhausted. He had told Allura that Friday’s weren’t usually busy, but today proved him wrong. The morning had started off fairly easy. Regular customers had came in and ordered their routine brew to start off their day. A little after Hunk clocked out, the clouds conspired against Shiro, bringing the fair weather to a grinding halt. Frigid rain poured down over the city with a roar. Winter and rain always drew in customers, so it wasn’t that much of a shock to Shiro.

 

He just hadn’t anticipated that it would draw in so many.

 

Shiro kept up with the brisk pace as best as he could. Orders were back to back, never ending. He vowed he wouldn’t call Allura or Hunk back in. He could handle this. Only a few more hours until closing then he could have his promised nervous collapse upstairs. During his schedules he’d usually take a thirty minute break to remove his prosthetic. Non-stop activity was bad for the nerve ports and adjacent skin, but with all this business he had to abort his break.

 

He’d ran out of most of his pastry stock and caramel. Customers were getting agitated. Shiro spilled hot coffee on himself. The rain pouring in each time the doors opened. The annoying bell above the door that rings when a customer enters had evolved into bad asmr for Shiro. The list of stress kept growing.

 

 _“Just a few more hours.”_ Shiro told himself.

 

He could do this.

 

 _He could not do this._  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith was used to, and naturally prefered sultry weather. He was raised in the desert. Rain was present, but not like this. He had moved north for college, and luckily, had relatives in a nearby town which he frequented. In the months he’d lived here, he’d never seen weather like this.

 

Raindrops pelted the sidewalk, soaking Keith’s jeans and shoes. The icy sheets obscured Keith’s vision as he hastily made his way down the street. Buildings and shops were closed. He knew coming out in this weather was a bad idea, but he had to. The internet at the dorms had been shut off temporarily for maintenance, and Keith had a paper due. The submiting period ended at midnight, leaving Keith a little over two hours to finish. He knew Atlas stayed open late and had wifi, but after his experience with Shiro the other day, Keith wondered if the grade was really worth it.

 

The tender light emitting from the front window told Keith that Atlas was still open. With new hope and annoyed of being overwhelmed by the storm, he held his book bag tight and barreled to the door. Keith caught his reflection in the glass door as he opened it. Hair plastered to his forehead and neck, red hoodie soaked, black skinny jeans soused and converses drenched. _God, he looked like a drowned rat._ As he entered, he caught sight of Shiro.

The man had his back turned behind the counter, rewriting the specialty menu in a charming font. Initially, his guess was that Allura had written it from how delicate it looked, so seeing now that Shiro was the one behind it made Keith’s heart flutter. _“How could someone who looks like an actual titan write like that?!”_

 

Shiro must’ve heard Keith enter. His back remained turned, still writing delicately with chalk.

 

“Sorry but we’ve ran out of caramel and pastries for tonight.” Shiro mentioned. His voice wasn’t a warm ray of sunshine like the other day. Tonight, it rivaled the somber weather outside. Keith noted that Shiro was alone, no other baristas in sight. Keith walked over to the counter to order.

 

“I was actually just wanting to order a small plain black coffee, and maybe use the wifi to finish a paper.” Keith mumbled. “You close in a hour right?”

 

Shiro turned around, face softening. He looked fatigued. Diminished. Gray rests beneath his eyes, giving him a older look. The white forelock was disarray, and the apron looked like it could use a clean. He was a mess. Tiredness on his face was replaced with a feigned smile.

 

“It’s Keith right? I was actually going to close soon, but since it’s just you I’ll stay open.” Shiro gives a tender smile, and turns around to make the coffee.

 

Keith stutters. “Are you sure? I can leave if you’re closing. I should have came earlier rather than make you stay open.” His fingers fumble with the straps of his bag. Suddenly his paper didn’t matter anymore.

 

Shiro shakes his head, handing Keith the coffee. Keith’s fingers brush against Shiro’s accidently in the process, tinting Shiro’s cheeks with pink. He stutters.

 

“I-It’s no problem. I’ll just start cleaning up and close while you work on your paper if that’s okay.”

 

“Sounds good.” Keith smiles, taking out his laptop and finding a nearby table. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”  

 

Shiro smiles and nods. Keith watches him as he turns the _Open_ sign around so it reads _Closed_ to the outside.

 

“I’ll just go ahead and close so you can focus on your paper without other people coming in.”  

 

“ _Why is he being so nice? He must be exhausted, and yet here he is doing so much to make sure I’m comfortable.”_ Keith thinks. _“He doesn’t even know me.”_

 

Keith offers a thanks. Soon the only sounds filling the shop were furious clicking of a keyboard, a gentle sweep of a broom, and the storm raging on outside. After sweeping, Keith notes that Shiro has slowed down his pace as he continues cleaning the cafe. An hour had passed and it was a little after eleven p.m. Keith is still typing away when Shiro comes over with a pot of coffee and refills his cup.

 

“I’ve finished cleaning up. It’s okay if you’re still working, I’ll just be over here at this table making a stock list.” Shiro mumbled. His form was slouched, lack of energy finally taking its toll.

 

“Alright. I’m almost finished with this paper. I’ll submit it and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Shiro let out a small laugh, starting to write a list of items he’s ran out of today.

 

“It’s alright, take your time.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With five minutes until the submission server closes, Keith submits his finished paper and lets out a small yawn. Stretching his arms as he begins to remember his surroundings. He’d zoned out, attention unfazed as he’d worked on his paper. He didn’t even notice the soft snoring until now.

 

A table away, Shiro is drooped over. His head is laying on one arm giving Keith a full view of his peaceful face. Slack, eyes closed, and a pen loose in his grasp. A notebook was under the sleeping man. He must’ve dozed off while writing the stock list. Keith turned off his computer, put it away and made his way to where Shiro was dreaming.

 

Keith bent over the figure and examined him. Shiro was dead to the world, mouth slightly agape. He looked like a napping child, so youthful and serene. However, his eyebrows were tight like he wasn’t fully relaxed. Keith decided to pry a little bit, reading what was written on the list.

 

_Caramel_

_Flour_

_Sugar_

_Vanilla_

_Milk_

_Strawberries_

 

Beside the stock list, there’s more writing. Keith snoops some more.

 

_Groceries_

_Cat food_

_Protein Bars_

_Avocados_

_Eggs_

~~_Keith’s Number_ ~~

 

Keith was internally panicking for three reasons.

 

  1. _Shiro sleeping was the cutest sight he ever saw._



 

  1. _Shiro wanted his number._



 

  1. _What was he supposed to do?!_



 

Keith had no clue what to do. Romance wasn’t his forte, hell, he had even had a hard time making friends. He just wasn’t good at these sort of things. Also, was he supposed to wake Shiro up or just leave? He needed some advice. Keith fished his phone out of his pocket and went to the cafe bathroom. Who could he call? Lance was a definite no-go, and his uncles would be asleep right now. He decided on Pidge, she was smart, she could help him out right? Even though she had no romantic experience, she was the most knowledgeable person Keith knew.

 

Keith pulled up her number and called it. After a few rings she picked up. Keith didn’t know it was possible, but her annoyed mood radiated through the speaker before she even spoke.

 

“Keith this better be good. I’ve got a ten player kill streak and if I lose-”

 

“I need some help.” Keith fretted.

 

She let out a exasperated sigh. There was some shuffling over the line that Keith assumed was her turning off the game.

 

“I’m listening.” She challenged. Despite her cold exterior and sarcastic personality, Pidge was a great friend. What Keith lacked she made up for, making their friendship function without a hitch.

Keith told her the situation. While speaking, Pidge would occasionally hum, signaling to him that she was still listening despite the lengthy explanation.

 

“Well, what’s your verdict?”

 

“It’s painstakingly obvious he likes you, so don’t worry too much on that. You said he closed up already right? Just wake him, tell him thanks and then leave.”

 

Keith thought on what she said. He knew she was right and that he was being melodramatic, but even with her advice he still felt unsure.

 

“Okay, but what if-”

 

Pidge cuts him off immediately.

 

“You’re looking too much into this. What was his name?”

 

“Shiro.”

 

Pidge lets out a thunderous laugh.

 

“I cannot believe this! You’ve got a thing for Takashi Shirogane!” Keith could picture her rolling around the ground from how much she was laughing.

 

“You know him?!” Keith choked.

 

“Well duh! Shiro and Matt are best friends. Really Keith, you should have told me earlier.” The loudness of a chip crunching in Pidge’s mouth filled him with embarrassment. She must find this fiasco entertaining. “Look, I’ll call Matt and he’ll come bail you out.”

 

Keith stammers, clutching the phone. “N-no I’ll handle it.”

 

“You sure? I’m sure Matt wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Positive.” Keith confirms.

 

“Alrighty then. I’m going to get back to my game if you can handle it. Text me what you do okay?”

 

Keith gulps. “Thanks Pidge.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Keith hangs up and takes a deep breath. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and attempts to gather his composure before it runs away.

Keith returns from the bathroom, Shiro still sleeping soundly on the table. He had shifted, pen no longer in his grasp. Keith had an idea. A very stupidly bold idea.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro awakes to a mild disturbance. A hand is shaking his shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him. His eyes open slowly, vision still blurry from sleep. As Keith’s face comes into focus, he jerks, heat rising to his cheeks.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Keith began.

 

“N-no, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Did you finish your paper?” Shiro asks.

 

“Yeah I managed to get it done. Thanks again for letting me stay.” Keith scratches the back of his neck, trying to play it cool. His heart was hammering inside his chest.  “I’m going to head out, it’s pretty late.”

 

Shiro nodded, obviously embarrassed. He walked Keith to the door so he could lock it behind him. It was still raining outside, reduced to a light pitter patter. Shiro wished he had an umbrella to offer Keith.

 

“Be careful on your way home, it’s pretty wet.” Shiro added with a smile.

 

“I will. See you later.” Keith replied, waving goodbye as he walked into the rain.

 

Shiro watched him leave, and then proceeded to lock the doors. He couldn’t believe he fell asleep. He must’ve been more tired than he thought. Yawning, he went over to the table he was at and picked up the list he had written, reading it as he went upstairs to his home. Atlas opened at noon on Saturdays, giving Shiro a chance to sleep in and time to pick up groceries.

 

He stopped on the final step as he read what was written on the bottom of the grocery list.

 

~~_Keith’s Number_ ~~

_(244) 833-3895 ~ Keith :)_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on twitter https://twitter.com/Milki_Stars

**Author's Note:**

> lol neither of them have any clue what they are doing.  
> it's gonna get juicy tho.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> scream at me on twitter. https://twitter.com/Milki_Stars


End file.
